Raku:The Son of Yusuke
by lil-jay04
Summary: When yusuke's son can't tap his true power evil stends out its ugly hand. Now raku must choose between his friends and family or absolute power and the destruction of the world.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:raku's punishment**

"**I don't have to listen to that old hag!" a young boy that looked like he was at the age of 15 yelled while standing up from the table then added."She's not my grandmoter.i I don't need to listen to a toddler either!" He boomed while glaring at his parents."Now listen to me young man! Your gong to listen to both of them if u like it or not!" Keiko yelled." And trust me by the tone of your voice your not going to like it." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face." Shut up dad." The boy said while walking toward the door and grabbed his jacket and went out of the door. Yusuke ran out of the door and grabbed his son." Listen Raku and listen well! You're going to train with Genkai even if u don't want to!" Raku tried to get out of Yusuke's grip but couldn't." why do I have to stay with that old hag anyway?" Raku asked while siting down on the ground. "Because you have been a big pain that's why." Yusuke replied while dragging Raku down the street to Genkai's house and rang the doorbell. "Come in." Genkai said while the doors opened. Yusuke walked in dragging Raku who was trying to crawl away but couldn't.**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Raku's training 

Jay I don't own yyh but if I did I wouldn't be on this site and I would be just watching TV and eat food. Well anyway I will be using Japanese words from time to time.

Genkai tossed Raku into a wall." Ow! Ok u hag. You got it coming!" Raku yelled while standing up and getting into a fighting stance." Bring it on. You're about a stubborn as your dad.neither of you know when to quite." Genkai said then used her spirit wave on Raku." Not this time!" Raku yelled and dodged the spirit wave and spirit kicked genkai in the face." Was that supposed to hurt? I know babies that can kick harder then u." Genkai said getting Raku madder." Argh! That's it. Your dead!" Raku yelled while shooting a spirit gun at genkai making a direct hit but genkai didn't budge." Pathetic." Genkai said while uppercutting Raku then used her spirit wave." Ah!" Raku screamed in pain then stood up and glared at genkai." How much longer for this stupid training for today?" He asked with a grunt." We could do this till u hit me 200000000000000000000 more times with your fist." Genkai replied." What! That would take me forever to do that! You must be crazy.you stupid old Baba (hag)!""Raku complained then added." But if that what I got to do to get some rest around here I'll do It." 99999999999999999999 hits later Raku was panting like a race dog." Almost done." He said while standing up straight then got kicked by genkai." Never stop attacking your opponent and rest in a battle you idiot." Genkai said while landing on her feet." Now get up and attack me with all you got.unless you quite to a old hag." She said mocking him making him even madder then before."take this!"raku yelled then punchedher the rest of the hits her 100000000000000000001 times rapidly then falls in exostion."nice attack kid.your going to do great things one day."genkai said while walking away.

**jayI hope u all liked my second chapter.i was working all day on it.please review it.pwease.gives puppy dog eyes.**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:Raku's new attacks. 

Jay yet again telling you I don't own yyh and that's why I am making this story on this site. If you knew me you could say I'm a yyh fanfreak. But instead of listening to my rambling you should read and review my story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my first and second chapter. Please review this one and the rest. I don't know yet how many chapters I'm going to have my story but I know I'll have a sequal. I'm rambling again. Just let me stop typing and get to my story.

3 years have past since raku started his training with genkai.he learned a few new moves and was a little less rude." Seaetoki (sea-et-o-kai)!" Raku yelled then a blue lion-shaped figure surrounded his right-arm and he charged at Genkai the lion's mouth opened and bit Genkai on the shoulder."Ahhhhh!" Genkai yelled then kicked raku away then used the spirit wave on raku but he dodged and the lion figure disappeared." Ryuha!" a dragon figure appeared on his left-arm and if pit out a blue fireball at Genkai." You think you can get me with that? Think again." Genkai said while dodging the fireball and kicked raku in the gut then roundhouse kicked him." Ok hag.you just made your biggest mistake in your life." Raku said then uppercutted Genkai." Spirit bazooka!" Raku yelled shooting a huge new type of spirit gun at genkai. Genkai got hit and screamed in pain then raku turned into a ball of spirit energy and bounced off Genkai's stomach and ten seconds after he hit her a semi medium sized explosion came from Genkai's stomach but it didn't hurt her much." That's enough training for today." Genkai said while walking to her room.

Jay Ok I know this chapter wasn't much but I wanted to introduce some of Raku's new attacks been working on chapters all day because I had nothing else to do and this is the last one for today. thanks for reading and see you in my next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

JayHey every body. Sorry I haven't been here in a while, you see I sort of forgot my password plus I had a writer's block. Well now I'm back and my little story can continue

Chapter four: Raku's first mission part one

A whole year has past since Raku's training with Genkai but Koenma hasn't trusted him with a mission of his own. Yusuke kept tryin to put a good word in but Koenma just wouldn't listen. " Look Koenma you know and I know that the kid is ready for a mission." Yusuke said barging into the room. " Oh really than look at the screen." Koenma said in a sort of mad voice. On the screen was raku abusing his talent on fighting half his school in a riot. "You won't give him a mission because he's beating the crap out of his schoolyard pals! I did twice as that when I went to high school and you made it no choice for me to go on a mission!" Yusuke said loud enough you could her him outside." That's because your missions were a save the world or were all doomed missions. There's none of those left anymore." Koenma said in a smart tone. "Bull crap!" Yusuke said then started looking through files. "Here give him this one." He said handing Koenma apiece of paper. " A bodyguard mission?" Koenma said a little confused. "Yes! Anything that will get him out of my house for a while!" Yusuke said frustrated. " Fine. Have it your way. But you might wanna spring him our of jail first." Koenma said pointing at the screen. A swat team had came and raku was shot with two horse tranquilizers. "That boy is going to be the end of me." Yusuke said walking off. (Cut to raku) "Yo let me out man. I didn't start the riot this time unlike the other eighty two!" raku said yelling at the cell guard. " Stop yelling I'm not letting you out." The guard said. "Fine. So how's the wife and kids Henry?" raku said. "Their doin fine. How your mom and pops?" henry replied. " Same old stuff. Dad on my back to get a job. Mom on my back cause of grades." raku said then look at the entrance doors. The door came flying open and Yusuke walked through with pure anger in his eyes. "Hey Urameshi" henry said to Yusuke. For a split second Yusuke had a nice look on his face. "Hey henry" Yusuke said then glared back at raku. Henry tossed the cell key over Yusuke's shoulder and Yusuke caught them and opened Raku's cell. "Come on!" he yelled the grabbed raku by the collar and dragged him out of the jail tossing the keys back to henry. Raku tried to slip out his shirt to get free but Yusuke had such a tight grip he made his shirt skintight. "Dad you're going the opposite direction of the house." Yusuke looked at raku and said "your not going home I got something for you." Raku's eyes widened. "I'm not going back to that old hag." Yusuke pulled raku up to his feet. "You're not going to Genkai's. I got a job for you. Your going to be a bodyguard." Yusuke said sternly. " For who!" raku said quickly. " The princess of the fire realm." Yusuke said with a yawn. About a week later raku was in a plane going from the fire realm to the water realm. " Hey! Fan me!" the princess, yelled. "I'm your bodyguard not your servant." Raku said closing his eyes. The princess rolled her eyes then look out the window. All of a sudden there was a huge thud on the roof. "What the!" raku said waking up. The roof tore open and a gang of demons jumped in the plane. Ok princess come with me!" a red demon said. Raku stood up. "You have to go through me first." The red demon laughed. "You have humans for security. Pathetic. Tom-tom get em!" and green demon about Hiei's height but was as muscular as a pro body-builder lunged at raku. Raku just side stepped and stomped on the demon's back crushing his spine. " Please don't tell me that's your best man… because your dead if he was." Raku said rolling his head in a clockwise motion. "Humph. Dingo get him." A super hairy demon now jumped up out of nowhere and kicked raku in the face. " Look. Fido can jump and is trained very well. Good boy here's a treat." raku said throwing him a doggie bisect (don't ask me where he got it from I don't even know). Dingo growled in anger thank attempted to round house kick raku but raku caught it and threw dingo out of the hole in the roof of the plane than shot a spirit gun at him. "Next victim." Raku said looking at the remaining ten. "Forget this!" six demons said then jumped out the plan to their death. " So you are the only ones who wanna die with honor huh?" raku said then added " how about this I take on you and you at the same time." He said pointing at a dragon demon and a lion demon. The two lunged at him. One went for his legs and the other went for his head. The impact was so hard it made raku flip twice but he still landed on his feet somehow. "Ok. Nice moves. Looks like I'll step it up some. " Raku said jumping back dodging another tag-team attack. The two demons lunged at him again. He kicked back the lion demon then hit the dragon demon with a Seaetoki. The lion demon lunged back at raku. " Spirit bazooka!" raku yell while somehow managing to use both the Seaetoki and the spirit bazooka at the same time. The lion demon disintegrated and the dragon demon kicked raku away from him. The other bodyguards who where twenty time muscular than raku were hiding behind chairs. " You guys take the princess and jump out of the plane. Were over water realm." He said throwing them parachutes. The bodyguards ran and grabbed the princess and jumped out of the plane. " Ok now its time for some real fun…

Jay ok that's as much for one chapter I can write. This is the longest one I've wrote so please review cause it took me two freakin days to write this so please review. You can have cookies and punch if you do.


End file.
